


How to Bring in a Hostile

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Recruitment, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i>MCU, Clint/Natasha, Clint wrote the manual on how to bring in a hostile</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Bring in a Hostile

Never say that you're the good guys. Like you're there to reform them, help them be a hero like you. Nobody's going to buy that shit, especially not from a professional assassin. Admit the reason: your life would be easier if they're on your side instead of the enemy's.

Don't promise that they'll be safer with you. Don't promise SHIELD is a beacon of purity and hope.

Make a promise you can keep: SHIELD will use their talents better than anyone else will. SHIELD will demand that they are extraordinary.

First, they'll think you're crazy for talking to them instead of shooting. Then they'll see that you'd get yourself killed for the chance to work with them. At that point, they'll conclude that they were right -- you are definitely crazy.

Keep being crazy. They'll wait for you to kill them, and when you don't, they will see it as stubbornness.

They'll see you as a pain in the ass. They'll almost smile at your jokes.

Eventually, they'll start to think _their_ life would also be easier if you were on the same side.

Then, they'll say yes.

Give them a home and your loyalty.

(Don't tell Fury until it's done.)


End file.
